Amelia Smith
Appearance Amelia has long blonde hair, reaching far down her back. Her hair is wavy and unruly in nature, she often doesn't look after it properly as she gets too involved in what she's doing day by day. Due to training every day Amelia has a lean body, her legs themselves are largely muscular. The girl has a soft face with thin lips and large green eyes, her nose slightly bent upwards at the end. Often she doesn't wear a proper top, instead wearing the sports-bra-esque clothing. Her trousers are loose, allowing her full flexibility of her body and she often doesn't understand the fact that she's standing there half naked. Personality Amelia is an optimistic woman, often smiling and ready to go ahead and do whatever she wishes for that day. Often she doesn't take no for an answer, at the best of times she wants to try and do everything, at the worst of times she's just downright stubborn. You could describe her as energetic, seeing everything as a challenge. The more you push something as impossible to her, the more she's going to want to try and conquer it. Amelia has an inquisitive mind and is always looking for more, looking for treasure or looking for new friends. The woman is always hunting for something or someone. Mostly she's just here to explore and have fun really. Biography Amelia could be described as a young girl with a very unfortunate past. She never knew her mother and can barely remember the island she spent most of her life on. At a young age bandits had forced her out of her home and had caused her great injury. It was from here they had to move to Hendrick's Den, her father being an intelligent man and a good merchant used the lax gambling laws to get enough money to buy cybernetics for Amelia. Her father taught her to kick-box so she could defend herself and they lived a rather modest life in Hendrick's Den, however of course her luck didn't last long did it. More men came for her father, men that he had crossed in his time in Hendrick's Den, nobody could live there peacefully after all. They killed her father but she had gotten away. Maybe somebody else would care more for revenge but, Amelia was never taught to hold a grudge, to hold hate in her heart. She knew that if she was to seek revenge on these people then she'd be destroying everything her father had taught her. As such she wishes to explore more of the ocean, to find treasure and maybe one day make a name for herself and bring honour to her father's memory. Professions Primary Profession: Merchant: Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Merchants can attempt to purchase any item in existence through black market methods. They pay an extra 15% on the final purchase for every ‘purchasing barrier’ they’re jumping over to obtain the item. Primary Trait: Always the master hagglers, merchants get a 15% discount on any personal purchases they make. Secondary Profession: Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specialises in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in Muay Thai and can create techniques in keeping in line with that style of fighting. Traits 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to one have professional trait. Profession Trait ('''1): '''Treasure Hunter (1 Trait): With their natural lust for treasure, these characters are always searching for new treasures and mysterious wonders to collect. At the end of every Mini Arc, these characters can spend 5% of their total earnings to come across a potentially useful item. At the end of every Mini Arc, this character can choose to give up 5% of their earnings from a Mini Arc to find one of these items at random. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. General Trait '(3): '''Weaponised Cyborg: '''This is a high-tech cyborg, rarely encountered anywhere but the Grand Line. Their cybernetics may be constructed from mid or high tier level materials, and may have additional body parts added. Cybernetics at this level may begin to look more humanlike, as fake skin is applicable. Weapons at this stage become more advanced, allowing more modern or complex systems and machinery. Cyborgs at this level can actually begin installing dials, provided they can find them and incorporate them into their design. This trait requires and replaces Automail Recipient, refunding its cost. Combat Style Amelia was trained in Muay Thai from a young age. Due to this her fighting style is obviously focused mostly on making openings in her enemies defence with her fists before delivering strong kicks against these weaknesses. Amelia is calculating when it comes to fighting, being something she's proud about she doesn't like to lose and as such she will try her best to think about what her opponent will do and outwit them. However this can be used against her in the same regards, her own pride can be something that will cause her to start to get more and more rash as the fight goes on. Instead of working off techniques that she knows are tried and tested she will get desperate and the like. Character Stats Items '''Iron Arms and Legs '(Arms free and 4,590 for legs): Amelia has iron arms and legs, for now there are no weapons incorporated into these cyborg limbs. They are very advanced, with a layer of fake skin on each limb. Due to this they look entirely like 'regular' limbs, you won't know that they're made of iron until you take a kick from the girl. Techniques '''Techniques Category:NPC